What I never wanted you to know
by IluvtheCullenboyz
Summary: A/H: Edward is a popular football player and Bella is a shy pretty bookworm. But what happens when Edward's crew bullies Bella and takes it too far. Bella's life could be in danger. Leaving her in a dark coma, causing her to loose her memory. M for mature language and future lemons. Terrible summary. Just R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello loves, I'm back. I have decided to redo this whole story and make it better. For those of you who don't know, I was getting some rude reviews and changed my story due to those comments to fit what some of the people wanted. But not anymore, this is MY story and it will be done MY way if you don't like it oh well. I love all of you guys who were faithful and true to the story, but I had to change up to the way I wanted it. The first time wasn't anything like I wanted it so, here is the new version. I hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any twilight characters, unfortunately, but I DO own this story so enjoy :)**

* * *

As I drove into the school parking lot, I scanned the area looking for _him_. _Him, _as in Edward Cullen. The gorgeous and hateful douchebag who bullied me to no end. Edward Cullen was every girls dream here at Forks High School. He was tall, lean, and had the face of a Greek God. He had messy, bronze sex hair and rich emerald green eyes.

I got out of my lovely beat up truck and spotted my friend Angela Webber. "Hey Bella", she greeted me giving a warm embrace. I greeted her back as we walked inside the school being the only ones there. We walked to our lockers taking in the rare quietness at Forks High School, only to be stopped by King Asshole and his royal bitch Tanya Denali.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bella", he whispered in my ear throwing my tote bag on the ground, and he pushed me up against the locker. "Stop it, leave her alone", Angela cried out. "Get out of here before I hurt you too", he yelled at Angela. "Just go, I'll be fine", I whispered. "But, Bella-", "Go Angie".

She ran towards the girls' bathroom looking back with tears in her eyes. "Good morning Eddie, how are you this morning", I said in a sarcastic pleasant voice. "Don't call me that!", he yelled in my face. "Awe, did I make little Eddie, mad", I snickered. And without any warning I was pushed to the ground. I winced in pain to find Tanya face inches from mine. "Listen bitch, don't call him out of his name or I'll beat the shit out of you", "You understand?"

I pushed her out of my face and stood up, "Fuck you". Then she slapped me hard on the face, I gasped as she continued to punch me in the stomach. I heard an obnoxious laugh come out of her mouth. "Tanya, stop", Edward said. She grabbed my long, curly, brunette hair and slammed my head against the locker. Hot tears stained my cheeks, as I felt the pain she had just inflicted. She had punched me in the nose cause warm, red liquid to stain my hand and my shirt. She stomped on my hand, crushing my fingers and my wrist. _Another attempt to defend myself without using violence, failed._

"You are so fucking ugly, I can't believe your dad lets you go out in public", she said before giving me one last blow to my eye. "TANYA, LEAVE HER ALONE", Edward screamed, pulling the living demon off of me. "Why, she doesn't respect you, she called you Eddie, and I know you don't like that", she sounded like a manic.

"So, that's no reason for you to hit her", he screamed. "Go Tanya before I call the fucking police", he said in a stern voice. "But I-", "Go", like that she ran back to the parking lot crying fake tears.

"Come on Bella", he said trying to take my bloodstained hand. I backed away frantically, scared of what he might do. When he saw my expression and the tears down my eyes, his green eyes saddened. "I've let this go on for too long", he muttered to himself.

_Let what go on for too long, letting his posse bully me, without him saying a word?_

"Please Bella, I'm trying to help you", he whispered. "I'm sorry", he said. I got up to the best of my ability and ran to the bathroom where Angela took refuge.

"BELLA!", she cried as she ran over to me. "Bella, Bella, I am so sorry, let's go to the nurse". "No", I gasped in between my sob. I eventually agreed to go, because I knew class would start soon and I definitely didn't want anybody to see me like this.

"Bella dear, this is you fourth time here this week, and it's only Wednesday," Ms. Donna said shaking her head. "It's nothing you know how clumsy I am", I chuckled to rid her suspicion. "Well, I am going to have to call your dad, Ok?"

While the nurse was making her phone call none other than Edward freakin' Cullen walks in. I turned my head and blushed in anger. _The nerve of the bastard,_ I thought to myself. "Oh, hello Edward, dear, take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment", the nurse said. Oh, and did I mention, Edward had all of the fucking female teachers whipped too?

He tried to talk to me but I just ignored him, "Ok Isabella, sweetheart, your dad is outside", she informed me. "Thank you", I smiled weakly at her. I made my way to my dad's police cruiser.

"What the hell happened to you Bells", Charlie yelled. I flinched, but answered, "Nothing dad I tripped and landed face forward and the rest is history", I said pointing to my face. I had never been a good liar, but was pleasantly surprised when he believed me.

I was shocked when instead of taking me home, he pulled up at the hospital. "Dad, what are we-". I shut up and just followed him even though everybody knew I wasn't big fan of hospitals. "Dad, I don't need to go to the hospital". "You're damn wrong, you're going now come on, and we're going to see Doctor Cullen". Oh shiznet, Edward's dad.

Carlisle Cullen was a God sent doctor in this little hellhole I'd like to call Forks. He was the best doctor in the state, if not the world and didn't seem to have a bad bone in his body. He seemed young, but was 36 with good looks that he passed down to Edward. He and his wife Esme Cullen were indeed the nicest people in town unlike their youngest son.

We waited until Dr. Cullen finished surgery and he came down.

_Boy, this is going to be interesting._

* * *

**A/N: Review, Review,Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes made in the story, I get nervous and wimp out on reading over my own stories. But I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Great,_ just great, _I thought to myself. I hoped Doctor Cullen wouldn't be on my case about my injuries. It was bad enough Charlie was still riding my ass, asking questions every five minutes.

"Hello, Isabella", I heard a sweet, soothing voice that snapped me out of my deep thought. "Why so formal Doctor you've known me since I was eight", I smirked. "Sorry Bella it's a part of protocol," he chuckled "So what's your reason for coming", he asked politely. _Really, oh no reason, just the fact that I have a broken nose, a black eye, oh and a fucked up hand. _

After I explained my injuries, he took me to get x-rayed. "So, Bella, can you explain to me how you got these injuries?" _Oh, great!_

"I, um, fell, yeah I fell pretty hard". Did I mention I suck at lying? Carlisle chuckled and gave me a wrist brace and gave me an ice pack for my eye. Charlie had left to take a phone call from the police station.

"Damn it, Bells, I got to go back to work", "Something about a robbery up in Port Angeles. I don't have enough time to take you home." Charlie appeared in the room, he seemed stress

"No worries Charlie, she can come with me, my shift ends in about ten minutes", "And I'm sure Esme would love to see you again Bella". I honestly didn't know what to say, I didn't mind seeing Esme, but having to see Edward and the other Cullen kids, hell no. I mean don't get me wrong Emmett and Alice Cullen are, scratch that, seem nice, but they seem distant. They've never been around to save me from Edward's reign of terror.

Alice Cullen was walking ball of energy, she'd seem to have more clothes and purses than an entire mall. She was never really my friend but was the first to greet me in grade school when I first moved here. She seemed very pixie-like in a way, with hair that was short, black, and spiky. She was always accompanied by her boyfriend Jasper Hale, who looked as if he had no interest for anything but Alice. The couple seemed to be a perfect fit, unlike Emmett Cullen and his girlfriend, Jasper's twin sister, Rosalie Hale.

Emmett Cullen looked like epitome of a jock. He was huge, muscular, and looked stupid. But believe or not he was actually smart. His face said intimidating, but by the sounds of it in the lunch room he had his table cracking up every time.

Now his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale was different. She was gorgeous, with flowing blonde hair that looked like a golden waterfall. She had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled compared to my dull brown ones. She could be a model if she wanted to, but boy did the girl have an attitude and a jealousy problem. Don't let her catch any girl talking to Emmett or vice versa, chick will pop her top.

"Bella, you ready to go dear?", Carlisle asked out of nowhere, scaring the shiznet out of me. "Um,yeah"

We drove in his black Mercedes, with a comfortable silence surrounding us that is until Carlisle broke it. "They don't know your coming, only Esme does", he smiled. "What!", I blurted out. _You've got to be kidding me, it's bad enough that his youngest son doesn't like me, but his other kids don't even really know me. What will they say once a strange brunette girl enters their house uninvited? _

"Calm down, sweetie, I've know Charlie for along time, you guys are practically family".

"Yeah, to you", Carlisle chuckled at my statement and turned onto a road that lead into the forest. _How funny would it be if the 'Almighty Cullen Clan' lived in a cabin. _I chuckled at the thought only to be shut up, when we turned into a grand estate moments later.

The house, I mean mansion was so beautiful. I didn't even think they had houses like this in Forks. It was elegant and had me regretting making that rude thought about the cabin.

Apparently I had gasped causing Carlisle to laugh. "This is your house?", "Yes it is."

He stepped out the car and came over to my side to open my door. _What a gentleman, unlike his rotten kid. _"Thank you", I blushed an embarrassing red.

Before he opened the door I stopped him, "Wait, Mr. Cullen, how do I look, I mean not that it matters, well it does your kids are-", he cut me off. "You look fine Bella, and please call me Carlisle, plus I'm pretty sure my kids look a mess", he assured me with a hug. He opened the door an revealed a large living space.

"Wow, your house is beautiful", I gushed. "Thank you, come into the kitchen with me, Esme should be in there", he said tossing his arm around my shoulder and guiding me into the large kitchen.

We were greeted by the smell of baked chicken stuffed with goat cheese and the smell of freshed steamed vegtables. Cooking it was Esme Cullen and along side her was Alice and Rosalie.

"Carlisle, sweetie, how was your day at work", Esme turned around from the stove, giving Carlisle a warm, loving hug that made me smile. "Good, darling, you remember Bella Swan don't you", he gestured towards me. "Yes, I do, aw look at you, so beautiful and all grown up". She gave me one of those motherly hugs that I hadn't had since I moved away from my mom.

That statement caused Rosalie and Alice to turn around. "What is she doing here", Roaslie yelled out. _Attitude problem alert. _"Excuse me Rose, but we could be saying the same about you", "Hi, I'm Alice, your Bella Swan right"

"Yes", I said confused

"Well, it's nice to meet you", she gave me a tight hug. "You are so pretty, do you like makeovers, oh do you like shopping?", she asked excitedly clapping her hands.

"Not really, I've never had anybody to go shopping with"

"Well, now you do, I can tell you and I are going to be best friends, I can feel it ya' know", her smile radiated causing me to smile back.

Rosalie glared at me causing her eyes to look ice cold, she walked away and disappeared out of the kitchen. "She'll be fine, um, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your eye and your hand?', she was genuinely asking.

I couldn't tell her, because she knew Tanya and to be honest Alice looked like she actually cared. So I told her how clumsy I was and how I tripped and fell.

"Oh ok, well I'm sorry to hear that, come on let's go to my room so I can give you a makeover before dinner starts", but before I could object she grabbed my good hand and ran upstairs to her room.

Her room was huge and her color scheme was gorgeous, lavender and light blue. She had a huge walk-in closet that seem to have no end. "Alice your room is amazing"

"Thanks, know sit in the makeup chair and I'll start working on you."

* * *

**Edward's POV will be coming up in the next chapter. Reviews get me excited and make me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Also important to read the author's note at the bottom***

**Ahhhh! I feel like such a terrible person for not updating. But here is a wonderful back to school gift for those of you who went. I unfortunately had to :( I really didn't like this chapter as much, but wrote it anyway. But don't worry loves the next chapter will be drama filled and much longer.**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella, she's so beautiful, if only she knew how I felt. I wish I would've stopped Tanya from hurting her. I am such a bad person, I don't even deserve happiness after sitting there and watching her get hurt.

"Yo, bro, stop daydreaming and shoot these damn zombies", Emmett said snapping me out of thought. Jasper, Emmett, and I were playing some game on the Xbox 360.

Rosalie stomped in Emmett's room pissed. Ranting about some girl down stairs taking Alice away from her. Girl has some serious jealousy problems not just when it comes to Emmett.

"Babe, calm down, tell us what happened but slowly this time"

"That freak Bella Swan is hanging out with Alice talking about makeovers and shopping and shit," "Alice is supposed my best friend but no, freaking Bella Swan is in your house," I didn't listen to anymore. I ran out of Em's room almost tripping over my own feet. I ran to Alice's room and listened at the door.

"Bella, blue looks so wonderful on you, oh, try own this blouse", Alice suggested. Blue was my favorite color, now it defiantly was.

My eavesdropping was interrupted by my name being called by an annoying nasally voice. "Edward babe, where are you?"

_Oh shit, not Tanya. _She came upstairs and ran into my arms, kissing my neck. _Why did I ever date her? _She was bitchy, spoiled, mean, and selfish. "Hey, baby, did you miss me?"

You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know what my answer was. "How could I, I see you everyday", I smiled weakly.

"Awe, your so sweet, let me go check on my bff Ally Pooh", she said flipping her poorly highlighted hair. _That wasn't a compliment dumb ass. _She opened the door and let out a shriek.

"What the fuck is the Ugly Swan doing in your house?"

"Honestly Tanya what the fuck are you doing at our house, I am so sick of you, and stop barging in my room like we are best friends or something", "And Bella is not ugly she is ten times more prettier than you are," Alice screamed throwing a curling iron towards Tanya's direction.

I couldn't contain my laughter when I saw Tanya flinch as the hot curling iron hit her leg. "Tanya get out of my house now!"

I had never heard Alice scream at another person like that, besides me, but it was funny as hell. Tanya stomped down the stairs and slammed the front door. Alice continued with Bella's makeover and I stood at her door, mesmerized. I hadn't notice how long I had been there, until Alice came over and tapped my cheek.

"Okay, lover boy mom just called us down for dinner," she said politely, "Come on Bella, let's go eat"

She grabbed Bella's small hand and lead her down stairs. Dinner was interesting to say the least. I think my family liked her, Emmett was harmlessly picking on her.

"Awe, look at that pretty blush," Emmett laughed, causing Bella to blush even more. That made Rosalie pissed, and she excused herself from the table.

Unfortunately Bella had to go after dinner. That night I couldn't stop dreaming about her and her long locks and creamy skin. The dream caused me to stain my sheets, but it was worth it.

* * *

***I am not kidding when I say reviews make this girl write hella faster. So come on guys lets get more reviews for a next chapter!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Before you read the story I would like to apologize for not updating, I was definitely planning on uploading a few chapters but I have been extra busy. From school, to exams, to cheering, to volunteer work,etc...And not to mention writer's block especially for this chapter. But I will update this weekend. **** So enjoy and review.**

**SN: WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2?! Because this girl can't, already got my ticket for the midnight premiere. So tell me what is your excitment level about this because mine is about a one million. Lol**

_Homecoming Game- Friday_

I really didn't want to wake up, my dream was so perfect. Bella and I were in the middle of a make out session. Until my annoying sister woke me up.

"Wake up sleepy head, time to go to school." I groaned in protest, stupid pixie for messing up my dream. "Seriously, Edward wake the hell up."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her trying to scream, she sounded like she was trying too hard. "Alright, alright", I said annoyed.

I took a shower, washing my hair and my thoughts drifted to Bella's soft, creamy, white skin. I had to get rid of my bulging erection, and that left me only fifteen minutes to get dressed. I ran down starts only to be greeted by my loving mother and father. "So son ready for the big game today?" I was genuinely confused about Carlisle question. Then it hit me. _Shit, _I thought to myself. _Today is Friday, the Homecoming Game. _

"Uh, yeah, definitely," I lied, I wasn't I had been thinking about Bella all day and the game was the last thing on my mind.

I waved goodbye to my parents and waited in my Volvo for Alice, when she didn't show I ran back in the house to find her on the couch. "Oh, I'm not going to school right now, I'm going shopping for the Homecoming Party," "Ya know after you score the winning touchdown, we cheer, we come back to the house get drunk and you end up banging some poor drunk girl that-"

"Ok, Alice I get it fine but make sure you-"

"I know, I know, don't go overboard on shopping, come to school as soon as I can and invite Bella to the party", she said with a smile. I was about to say something when she giggled. "Sure that's not what you were about to say, and make sure you do a fake pass to Tyler in the second half when the clock is at two minutes and five seconds ok?"

I didn't question her, because she was usually right, we swore she was psychic. Well between me and her, we never told the rest of our family and friends. "Oh and congratulations on your winning game 67-4", "Ok, you can go now lover boy".

She waved her hand towards the door, and I ran to the car. I sped down the road and parked in my space next to Emmett's huge jeep, he and Rosalie were making out in the back that is until I knocked on the window. "Damn it bro, why are you such an ass?"

I couldn't help but laugh my laughter was interrupted by a nosey rusted truck that was occupied by Bella Swan. _Once I make you my girlfriend I am going to buy you a better car, and take care of you._ I shook my head from that thought, and overheard Rosalie's arrogant laughter. "What a loser, dumb bitch". "Hey, how about you shut the hell up you stuck up bitch", "You don't know her situation, so leave her alone", I yelled. I ran over to Bella's truck ignoring Emmett.

Bella's back was turned around. She was fishing something out of her book bag. I leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hey, Bella", I smiled when she yelp at my voice. "God you scared me." But when she turned around she froze, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. "Um, I have to go", she immediately closed her door and ran for the building right past a furious Emmett and Rose.

I tried to run after, but when I ran into the doors of the cafeteria, the whole room broke in applause. They all chanted my name, usually I would've been very pleased by this but I was looking for Bella. Then the hair on the back of my neck stood up when I heard Tanya's voice behind. I turned around to see her in the green, gold, and white cheering uniform. "You like it baby", she smiled. I shook my head know and ran towards the hallway to find Bella at her locker. She was trying to stuff books and binders into her lockers. "Bella", she heard me and almost ran towards the girls' bathroom before I caught her wrist. I saw her flinch in pain. I mental beat myself for forgetting that I grabbed her bad wrist.

Tanya's voice came up behind me and I felt cold, sticky lips kiss my cheek. "Tanya, please leave me alone", I said running to the boys' bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes, before I cursed. Tanya was out there with Bella. Who knows what Tanya could be doing to her? I ran out to find the four most vicious cheerleaders turned towards Bella. Jessica, Lauren, Marina, and Tanya, where talking to Bella. But I know what they were saying. I walked over to hear the words _slut, hoe, bitch, dumbfuck_ and much more obesities being thrown at Bella. Bella was still putting stuff in her locker, as tears rolled down her red face. Marina threw a binder on the ground and started laughing.

By that time Bella was fed up and screamed. "Leave me the hell alone, I didn't do anything to you, so stop fucking bullying me", by the end of her last word her eyes were flooded with tears. "Listen you dumb bitch-", Tanya yelled when all of a sudden Bella's fist came in contact with her face. Jessica, Lauren, and Marina's face were priceless. I grabbed Bella's hand and we ran. We ran past a group of football players and out the door into the thick forest that was behind Forks High School. I didn't know where our feet were taking us but Bella just stopped. We were in the middle of the forest, and she looked at me. The way she looked was heartbreaking, I almost cried.

Her beautiful white skin was flushed, and her pink lips were in a cute little pout, that just made me want to kiss it away. But her eyes, those big beautiful brown eyes were filled with liquid. She just broke down and fell to her knees, but I caught her.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and started sobbing into my football jersey. I positioned her on my lap; her legs were wrapped around my torso. I just started whispering calm nothings into her ears. I could tell she was freezing, so I slipped off my jersey and tried my best to throw it around her, even though the thin useless material didn't warm her up. Her rapid breathing became slower and she was soon asleep.

_School doesn't start until twenty minutes, and I'm sure we won't be doing anything since it is Homecoming Day. _Usually on these days, we don't anything except predict the out coming score of the game. The day is cut short by the Pep Rally which usually brought our day to a closing. Then the hype would be towards the "Big Game". But today I didn't give two shits about the game.

I carefully picked up Bella bridal style and maneuvered my way out of the forest. I opened the door to my Volvo and placed my personal sleeping beauty into the passenger seat. I drove away from the school and pulled over. She soon woke up, she looked confused then scared. Her eyes turned big when they focused on me. "Wha- , what am I-", I chuckled. I told what happened and she calmed down. "Can you take me back to school please, I have a test I need to take", she asked shyly not looking at me. I really didn't want to. I just wanted to sit here and tell her how much I love her.

We got looks from some of, well all of the other students, Bella quickly walked to her class without a glance. I was greeted by my buddies. "So you and Swan huh," Tyler Crowley asked wiggling his eyebrows. The guys laughed, except for me. "Shut the hell up, that's not funny", I growled at him. They dropped the subject and asked me what happened to Tanya's face. I told them of my Bella's brave punch, except that I didn't say "my" Bella. They started laughing and continued to class. Alice finally came at lunch and sat beside me. She had on her cheerleading outfit. She was the smallest one on the team. She was usually an outcast because she wasn't a bitch.

"So did you ask Bella yet", she randomly said causing the whole table to look at us. "Ask Bella, what", her boyfriend Jasper asked. Jasper was a quiet person. But I liked him a lot, he was a complete gentleman to my baby sister and I respected that. He also was a baseball player for the high school. One of the top five, but when people saw him and my sister together they loved to point out about how such an odd couple they were. They ignored, because the love they had for each other was stronger, and obvious. "No Alice, I didn't", I whispered hanging my head in shame. "Well come on silly let's invite her."

She skipped across the cafeteria, with me trailing behind her. Until we got to the corner of the cafeteria were Bella and Angela Weber sat. Both girls had their noses buried in books. I couldn't help but smile at the site. Bella loved to read, something we shared in common.

"Excuse me, Angela, Bella", both girls' heads popped up at the sound of Alice's bell like voice. Both blushed, but waited for Alice to speak. "My brother and I ," Alice gestured towards me and I rolled my eyes, causing her to slap me in the chest, "We wanted to know if you guys would want to come to the Homecoming party at my house?"

"One moment", Angela said and grabbed Bella. They both had their heads turned, and were seriously discussing this. My heart beat anxiously to know Bella's answer. I pray she would say yes.

* * *

**I have indeed created a new character named Marina, she is a cheerleader, but she is just trying to fit in, but she really isn't a beyotch. OK quick description.**

**Marina**** is close to Jacob's tan color but a tad lighter. She is tall, she is very pretty with small dark brown eyes. She has long black hair that reaches down to her lower back. So she kinda looks like a human version Pocahontas, but not really lol. I will try to have links of characters looks, clothes, cars, and all that good stuff. But I still need to figure it out lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Positive Reviews :) thanks**

* * *

Bella's POV-

I can't believe Alice and Edward were trying to talk to me in public. It was ridiculous. _ Are they trying o get me jumped? _

(Bold is Bella, Italics is Angela)

"**No."**

"_Why, Bella, I have never ever been to a party."_

"**Well you go then, I refuse to step in their house again!"**

"_You've been in their house, O-M-G, details!"_

"**Not right now."**

"_Ugh, Bella you are so stubborn, but come on Bells your my best friend and it would be the same without you."_

"**I'm sure it will be, and I'm not really into parties, well considering I haven't really been to one."**

"_Well, this will be a first for us both, come on, please?"_

"Ugh, fine," I pouted. She squealed in delight and walked up to the Cullen siblings'. "We'll be there."

Alice squealed, grabbed Angie and I and jumped up in down causing a scene. "Ok, here's the deal I'll be coming to your house Bella after the game, to give you both an amazing make over", I shook my head in protest. "Come on, Bells, please, it'll be like last time." She poked out her lip and did the puppy dog eyes. "Sure', I swallowed hard, feeling a pair of green eyes on my back.

Alice turned away, saying that she'll see u at nine. I felt anxious. _I can't believe I agreed to this. _The day went painfully slow, surprisingly through the day; I couldn't wait for the party. Thankfully the final bell rung, and I ran to my locker.

Thankfully Tanya was no were in sight, I guess my right hook gave her the message. None of the cheerleaders bothered to say anything to me, they just stared evilly.

Angela and I didn't go to the game; I mean we already knew the outcome. We would win. Instead we relaxed at my house but when 9:30 hit the clock, we got discouraged. "Maybe, it was a trick." Angela sighed. I tried to make up an excuse, but I couldn't find one. Maybe it was a set up, but Alice didn't seem like the type of person to lie. Just when I was deep in thought, I heard a light knock on my door.

I opened it to find tiny Alice; all dolled up with a huge make up case in her arms. Then she started babbling away.

"I didn't set you guys up, the game just went into overtime then, I forgot my makeup case so I had to drive all the way home and get it, plus the dresses and accessories for you guys", "I already know what I am going to put you guys in, but first I want to see what's in your closet Bells, I love your house it is so adorable, and warm," "Not like mine though it's always cold, do you guys like tacos I love tacos, I hope the caterer's made mini tacos it was on the list of finger foods, I hope no one gets drunk, there is always a lot of throwing up involved," "Ok show me your room Bella, then open your closet and let me work my magic."

I couldn't help but laugh Alice was so energetic, and bubbly it was contagious. She probably had a thousand things going on in that little head of hers.

She sucked her teeth when she entered my boring room. "We'll do a room make-over later, that's Esme's area of expertise."

She looked in my closet. "Jeez, Bells, you're a very pretty girl with a very limited wardrobe, its fine though we'll go shopping as soon as possible."

I rolled my eyes, I hated shopping, and that's why my closet is limited. "Okay, Angela go take a shower and take these", Alice handed Angela a huge sponge and scrubbing and exfoliating salt, shampoo, conditioner, face cleanser, and lacey pink underwear. Angela's face glowed bright pink at the lingerie.

Angela rushed to the bathroom and came out twenty minutes later. Alice sat her down and told me to hurry up. She handed me the same things as Angela, of course unused, except she gave me royal blue lingerie. But I didn't object, I took a warm shower and massaged the strawberry shampoo through my hair. I let the conditioner set, while I scrubbed my body thoroughly. The salt smelled of Japanese Cherry Blossom. Then, I washed up with regular body wash finally rinsing my hair. After putting on the skimpy blue panties and bra on, I washed my face.

I walked out to find a pretty stranger in my room. Angela was gorgeous; she had on a pale pink dress on, with silver pumps. She had light blush, eyeliner, mascara that made her eyes pop. Then I noticed she didn't have on glasses. I could see her light brown eyes. She was wearing light pink lip stick with a tint of gloss. Her hair was curled and pinned up. Alice did an excellent job.

As soon as I sat down Alice worked her magic. My hair was shiny, straight, and reached my mid back. She put me in a pretty blue lace dress and blue pumps. My lips were blood red with lipstick and gloss. My eyes were underlined with eyeliner, Alice placed blue eye shadow on my eyes but not so much that it made me look trashy.

She handed us our mini bags, and playfully shooed us out of the room. We stepped out of my house to find shiny expensive car in the driveway. Angela and I drooled at the pretty yellow car. "Ya, like?" Alice teased. "It's a Porsche." "OK, guys get in." We both nodded and got in the car.

All I could think about was the party. I was nervous and fidgeting with my fingers and biting my lips nervously. _God you are such a loser Isabella. _

* * *

**I'm not good at going into details about outfits and such, but I will have the link to Bella's and Angela's dresses and accessories on my profile. I will also put up a link of Alice's outfit even though it wasn't talked about. **

**Positive Reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy and Review,Review,Review. :)**

* * *

We arrived at the party in 30 minutes with Alice's crazy driving. We stepped up to the huge double doors and Alice pulled us to the side.

"Ok, girls spread your wings, and not your legs." She said causing me to laugh. "Oh I have to go be on cock block patrol", "Oh Jazz." Alice screamed over the loud music, trying to get Jasper's attention.

We walked through the huge house and were introduced to loud music and the strong smell of alcohol. I looked around to find teenagers grinding on one another. "Eww." Angela gagged at the site. "Welcome to the party ladies." A jubilant Ben Cheney yelled behind us.

Angela blushed and giggled. From what she told me in the past, she had a huge crush on him. "Hey Ben." I waved at him. But before he could respond back I pulled Angela aside, "Excuse us for one moment, please." We ran over to the snack station and discussed the major issue at hand.

"Ok, Ang you need to talk to him." I urged pointing at the handsome boy staring at us.

"Why, Bella?"

"Because you've had a major crush on him since, well, since forever," "And plus you look hot, why not use that to your advantage." I gestured towards the pretty pale pink dress she was sporting.

"You look amazing Angie, time to work it." I yelled over the music, while pushing her towards him.

"Ben, you remember Angela Weber right?' I asked. "Of course, how could I not." He said with a smile. "Well I'll leave you two to talk." I said smiling.

I walked, well tried to walk back to the snack bar to find huge Emmett Cullen smiling at me.

"Hey Bella, looking hot." He said winking at me. I blushed madly and laughed. I picked up a chip and tried to start a conversation. "So, how'd you guys do in the game?" I asked like I really cared which I didn't. "We won of course, thanks to Edward faking a pass to Tyler, we did great 67 to 4." he said with pride. I didn't know much about football but that sounded pretty good.

"Speaking of Edward-", my head snapped up immediately at Emmett. "What about him?"

"He's looking for," my heart thumped at that statement, "But I last saw him with that bitch Tanya."

I snickered, "So you don't like her?" I pressed. "No, not really she is a complete asshole, and cares about no one but herself, oh by the way, thanks for giving her that black eye, I owe you." He yelled over the music. He's contagious dimpled smile made me laugh. "No problem."

"You wanna dance, Bells?", the big grizzly smiled at me. I shook my head fast, was he crazy? I'm already clumsy but with these heels on made it ten times worse. "Come on it will be fun." he came around the snack bar and grabbed my hand. :"no, Em, aren't you supposed to be manning the drinks and food?" he let out a huge laugh. "Yeah, your right, I am supposed to make sure no one spike's the drinks." he said to himself. "Oh well let's go."

He picked me up and started dancing. I just stared at him, he could tell I was fuming. "I don't know how to dance." I simply stated.

He didn't say anything he just placed his hands on my hips and started moving them from side to side. "Like this." he let go as soon as I started getting the hang of it.

Everyone was looking at me like I was a foreigner. I heard people around me. "Is that Bella Swan?" "Bella looks fucking hot!" "OMG she is actually really pretty, and she can dance." I felt good, I felt like I had a lot of confidence. I didn't feel like I was going to fall. I looked around while dancing and spotted the whorey four. They were looking at me. They looked pissed especially Tanya.

She glaring at me and shook her head. She had a black eye, so it was true. I couldn't contain my laughter.

My new look was giving me huge amount of boldness as well. I continued dancing until Emmett was snatched up buy his jealous girlfriend. She slapped him in the face. "Why the hell are you dancing with her", she yelled pointing at me. They walked away arguing, and I just shook my head. _Such a dysfunctional couple. _I drunk a couple of punches, that tasted like they had a hint of alcohol in them. But I didn't drink so much that I got drunk, just enough to lift my spirits.

I started dancing really hard when my favorite song "One More Night" by Maroon 5 came on. A random boy came up behind me and we started dancing. By the chorus I had danced with at least five guys. Then I felt a pair of familiar hands on my waist.

"You look beautiful." the velvet voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to find a pair of beautiful green orbs staring at me. I blushed and looked down. "What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly. "It's my party, silly." he laughed tapping my nose. The music stop just long enough for me to hear him. "I need to tell you something," I nodded my head for him to continue "I lo-,"

I rudely interrupted him with my scream as my other favorite song "Glad You Came" by The Wanted came on. He laughed and grabbed my hand, "Let's dance."

The whole dance floor was full of happy people who were jumping and screaming the chorus while laughing. For once I finally felt like I belonged. And I could I honestly say, I felt comfortable with Edward dancing behind me and laughing in my ear. I was getting envious looks from all the girls, but the just went about their business.

Soon the song was over and I had to pee. "Now where was I," Edward's voice said in my ear after the song was over. "Hold that thought Cullen." I said ruffling his perfect untamed hair.

I walked between the packed sweaty bodies, made my way to the bathroom. I found the familiar door and opened it. "Oh I'm sorry" I blushed closing the door immediately. _I can't believe I just walked in on two people having sex, gross. _I ran up the stairs, and found another bathroom, filled with another horny couple. I had almost walked into every bathroom in the Cullen house seeing hump, and one with a drunk girl throwing up. I walked until I finally found a n empty restroom. I relieved myself , washed my hands, and prepped myself. _That's a first, _I thought. I never cared to much about my appearance until now. I applied one more of lip gloss, and sprayed some more perfume on myself. I walked up to the third floor to find this restroom and had to walk down the stairs in these death traps.

I walked fast out of the bathroom and bumped into someone hard. "I'm sorry." I mumbled not seeing who I hit. Until I heard the nasally voice reply back, "Oh you will be."

I looked up to see Tanya and her followers, they pushed me back into the wall. "You dumb bitch, you are going to pay for what you did to my face." Tanya yelled at me grabbing my hair. "Ow, let go you bitch!"

Jessica and Lauren laughed at my cry of pain, Marina looked scared and helpless. "No, you skank, I am going to kill you for punching me in the face and then for dancing with my fucking boyfriend." She screamed in my face.

With that I felt a forceful blow on the right side of my face, she then kicked my stomach and stepped on my hand with her huge stilettos. I screamed and felt hot tears run down my face. "Come on slut." she grabbed my hair, and dragged me out to what seemed like a balcony.

I started screaming, and scratching until I felt another horrible blow to my lips. Then to my eye, and then to my nose. Except for this time I felt multiple hits. Tanya wasn't the only one hitting my, from my blurred vision I could see Lauren and Jessica. I tried to scream but only a small gasp came out.

"Marina, had me the scissors and the knife", Tanya ordered when they finished hitting me. I heard a little whimper come from Marina's mouth. "Just give it to me damn it." Tanya snapped at her.

"Don't do it, Marina, please." I whispered just enough for them to hear. "Shut the hell up Bella." Apparently Tanya snatched the scissors from Marina and told her to go down stairs. She didn't object.

"Since little Bella wants to try and look all cute, we are just going to have to stop that aren't we?" I heard the sound of scissors cutting hair. Jessica and Lauren started laughing. I felt a shoe come in contact with my face. All I could taste was blood at that moment.

I felt the sharp knife pierce my forehead. "Don't worry it's only a little cut." Tanya snickered. "Stand up you dumb bitch." she yelled. I honestly couldn't I was in so much pain. "Fine, she won't get up Jessica, Lauren help her up." she snapped her fingers. I felt myself being pinned against the balcony rails. Lauren on my right and Jessica on my left. With my head hung low and what little hair I had left falling in my eyes, I could see Tanya. She pulled out a cigarette, and lit it. "You know Bella, none of this would have happened if you didn't punch me in the face." Tanya said in an all too calm voice. She sounded crazy, and I could her a slur in her voice. "Tanya, you're drunk, you don't know what you are talking about." I panted out.

"Shut up, you ass." She screamed, and slapping me across the face. She took the lit cigarette and pressed it hard to my skin. I let out a yelp. She held the knife up to my throat, but dragged it's sharp tip across my collarbone and shoulder. "I hate you, you worthless piece of shit." she spit in my face.

And with that she grabbed my head, banging it across the hard rail, not once, not twice but after the third blow to the rail I blacked out.

I saw everything, I had done in my life good and bad. I saw my past, I saw my present and I saw my future. I even saw me with Edward. _What a nice way to die, _I thought. I saw Edward and I holding hands, kissing and laughing. I saw me walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress.

But the next scene that played in my head was sweet.

It was of a little girl with bronze hair that was put into two ponytails. She was laughing as she ran away from her father, who shared the same hair color as his daughter. The man turned around, only to be Edward Cullen. He tickled the girl, and they both fell down in laughter.

He picked her up and carried the little girl over to a pregnant woman. She was shockingly similar to me, she had my same long brunette hair and brown eyes. Edward kissed what looked to be me and my pregnant stomach. I hugged the little girl that had my big brown eyes. We laughed and laughed until the scene was cut short.

Other scenes flashed, I saw myself with Edward again. Us with two kids. The scenes just kept playing and playing. I saw myself as an old lady with my grandchildren gathered around me,then I was consumed in complete darkness. I was waiting and waiting for my spirit to be lifted away.

I didn't really know for certain were I would go, I really wasn't sure how it all worked. _Oh well, just wait, _a voice said. Then I heard the faintest cry of what sounded like an angel. Then I heard a soft hum, a beautiful lullaby played in my ears. With that I knew that I was truly ready to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and was blown away. I cried at least three times in the movie. One, because the intro was so beautiful. Second, because the beginning of the battle scene, my heart dropped for certain characters (if you watched it you know what I mean). And lastly, because it's over. :'{**

**Tell me what you guys thought about the movie! And I will defiantly be seeing again a THIRD time during Thanksgiving break. **

**Also before I post another chapter I am striving to at least get 10+ more reviews. So I know you guys can do it! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Edward POV-

I waited 15 minutes for Bella, I couldn't wait any longer. _Maybe she got lost, _I tried telling myself that. As I walked through the large crowd, I was greeted by a few friends. I wasn't interested in what they were doing. Beer Pong, it wasn't my thing. I searched through the whole first floor where the party had been at. _I saw Angela talking to Ben Cheney, they seemed to be hitting of really well, good for them._

I smiled at the scene. But I still had no luck finding Bella. I headed towards the stairs to find a crying Marina. Her sobs were drowned by the loud music, but I could tell she was crying. I wasn't really her friend, but I only knew her because Tanya bossed her around.

She was a pretty girl with long jet black hair, tan skin, and small dark brown eyes. I casually walked over to her and tried comforting her. "Are you alright Marina?" I asked as soothingly as I could over the loud music. She shook her head, more tears flowing down her face. Her whole body was trembling. "What's wrong?" she lifted her head and revealed scared eyes. "Edward, y-you h-have to go s-save her!" She cried out. "Save whom?" now I was genuinely curious. "B-Bella, Tanya has her," "She has a knife and scissors." I couldn't wipe the shock of my face. "She is a little bit drunk and that mixed with the hate she has towards Bella is extremely lethal right now." She sobbed out. "Where Marina, you have to tell me where," I yelled scared and pissed at the same time.

"On the third floor, where the hallway balcony is, you know near the bathroom." Before she finished I ran with all my strength upstairs. I found the balcony and saw Tanya's back to me. From what I could tell she was laughing. I bust through the doors to find Bella lying unconscious on the floor. I immediately ran over to the terribly bruised girl. I carefully grabbed her and picked her up bridal style.

Then a sudden sob came over me, tears stained Bella's lifeless face. Then I felt light punches on my back. "You bastard, what the hell are you doing?" Tanya screamed hitting me again. "Tanya, I hate you, I hope you go to jail for what you did to her." I yelled back at her. "She shouldn't have been dancing with you Eddie, and plus she punched me in the damn face." She sounded crazy. I know the girl had Borderline Personality Disorder but I didn't think it was this bad. I got a coat out of the hall closet and wrapped it around Bella. I began walking down stairs still crying. People tried to get my attention but immediately went silent when the say the bloody lifeless beauty in my arms.

I continued my way down the stairs. Marina was the first person to run over to me. "Oh My Goodness, Bella I'm so sorry I should have stopped them." She cried. I walked onto the dance floor and the music stopped completely. Everyone was looking at Bella, gasping, whispering, some people even started crying. I reached the door when my two siblings were behind me. "What happen to Bella?" Emmett let out a little sniffle.

Before I could say, Alice had a clue. "Tanya, that stupid bitch." She screamed. I didn't even have to be a psychic to know what she was doing, she marched upstairs and in a few minutes had Tanya by the hair. I would've laughed at the site of small Alice dragging Tanya around. But my heart was so numb I couldn't even breathe. I walked out to my Volvo and placed Bella in the passenger side.

I took another glance at the body in my seat and began to drive off to the hospital. I got there in twenty minutes. When the lady at the front desk saw me she gasped. "Dr. Cullen, please." I croaked. She shook her head and called for my father. He came out in a matter of seconds and gasped. "So, what happened to her?" he whispered. "Tanya." He shook his head and called for the emergency staff.

They put Bella on the bed and took her away. I tried running after her, but Carlisle told me to stay put. He disappeared with her to and I was left alone.

Left alone with my thoughts running wild, wondering what could be happening to her. I decided to call Chief Swan. He knew Bella was going to the party, but how would I tell him what happened to his only child. I called the police station and hoped that no one would answer. "Forks Police Office, Linda speaking, how may I help you?" I was silent for a moment. "Hello?" the young girl said again. "Um, yes, can I speak to Chief Swan please?' I said in a shaky voice. "May I ask who is calling?" "Edward Cullen." Then the line transferred. "Hello, Edward how is everything going?" I didn't answer. "Edward?" I then told him what happened. It was silent on the phone, then he hung up.

Why did this happen to her? She never did anything wrong. Just then a huge hand came on my shoulder. I looked up to see Emmett and Alice, eyes red looking at me. They must have been crying. As if she could read my mind Alice spoke. "We were crying, it's just so, so, screwed up." she yelled. Emmett's head was down and I saw a large tear drop from his cheek.

"We know you love her Edward, you should have just broken up with Tanya and none of this mess would have happened." Alice whispered. Then Emmett's head snapped up, anger in his eyes. "So this is your fault?" "You little bastard, if you weren't so caught up in your fucking ego none of this bullshit would've happened to that nice girl." Emmett had my shirt collar in his hands. He was pissed, and it was defiantly at me. But thanks to my dad, Emmett was forced to put me down.

"Both of you, just stop it right now." I had never heard Carlisle raise his voice, this was a first. "I will be back in a few hours after checking on Bella. I want no nonsense from you two, you understand?" We both nodded our heads in silence.

_Hours, it felt like an eternity._ By five in the morning just about the whole school was in the waiting room. Flowers and balloons galore, for the girl they didn't even know. People walked past me and mumbled their 'sorry's'. It wouldn't make Bella any better. So I waited and waited until I finally saw my father walk, more like run down the hallway.

His blonde hair looked wild, his blue eyes deep with thought. "I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" his statement was directed to Chief Swan.

I could tell that he had been crying, Bella was the only thing he had. "Good news first doc." The room all of a sudden became very quiet, all eyes on Carlisle. "Well, she will live." the room filled with murmurs and cheers of joys. "But," "She is in a very bad coma, and she won't remember anything." He explained that she would wake up for awhile. She wouldn't remember much of her life. That it would have to be relived. Somethings she would remember like her father, words, and how to speak. But the rest would have to be helped.

I blanked out after that, she would be suffering from amnesia. She wouldn't remember me, or anyone else for the matter.

We were allowed into the room, but I let Charlie go first because that was her father. He came back crying, and shaking his head an hour later.

I slowly walked my way into the room. The sight before me was heart breaking. There was my beautiful girl, eyes closed. She looked peaceful, I would've have thought she had passed by the look on her face. She looked so, so innocent.

I held her hand, and kissed her still lips. "I promise I'll love you until the day I die." I said aloud for her and the world to hear.

_4 months later..._

Ever since I vowed to Bella to stay with her, I went to the hospital everyday. I talked to her, laughed with her, and cried with her. I knew when people walked past I looked like a lunatic, but I didn't care.

The more I walked into her room, the more I was won over by her. She was beautiful. Her hair was growing longer and she looked healthier. "Good afternoon beautiful, the sun actually came out today, I wish you could see it," "It is so comforting."

When I got no response, I continued to her bed and squeezed her hand gently. "I love you." I simply stated, kissing her cheek. "Knock,knock." my annoying sister walked in. She had shopping bags in her hand, with Jasper and Emmett trailing behind her.

"She's going to wake up soon, I can feel it." she smiled radiantly. "So why do you have shopping bags then?" I asked curiously. "So she won't wake in that hideous hospital robe."

I rolled my eyes at her. _Leave it to Alice to think about fashion at a time like this._ I left the room with Emmett and Jasper so Alice could ready Bella.

When Alice said soon, I thought she meant soon. But I had feel asleep waiting for Bella to wake up.

_Soon,_ something said to me, _soon_.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the amazing reviews, some made me laugh at the response with Tanya. Don't fret darlings she and her crew will get what is coming to them. So keep the amazing reviews coming.**

***Another Authors note at the bottom***

* * *

**Bella POV-**

_"If I die, I will wait for you, do you understand? No matter how long. I will watch from beyond to make sure you live every year you have to its fullest, and then we'll have so much to talk about when I see you again…" ― Jeaniene Frost**  
**_

I was waiting to be pulled away to my fate. _  
_

Heaven or Hell. I don't know what I have done to end up in Hell, but I'm no saint either. So I just waited and waited. More scenes flashed into my mind. One of a beautiful bronze haired boy, with sparkling emerald green eyes. His crooked grin made my heart melt. Then I saw him with a brunette hugging and kissing. She looked like me, I think she was me.

They, I mean we, looked so happy together. Like they belonged together, like they were meant for each other. I had no idea who the gorgeous man was. But I wanted to find out. I tried to fight my way out of the darkness, but I couldn't. It hurt, and stung. I wanted to scream but I couldn't find the strength, but I would fight just to see him.

Then I heard an extremely annoying noise. _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_

It wouldn't go away, I tried to open my eyes to see where it was coming from. _Beep. Beep. _

_Calm down Bella, dear. Relax and just open your eyes,_ a calm voice instructed me. I did as the voice said. Then it hit me, a bright light that blinded me.

I took the time to adjust my eyes and focused. I was in a white room, two chairs, a little table. I could tell I was in a bed. Then I saw a familiar sight. Untamed bronze hair, he was asleep. I could tell because his breaths were slow and peaceful.

I felt a light squeeze to my hand, the boy was holding my hand while he rested on the side of the bed his head on my lap.

I tried to lightly shake him, because I didn't know what else to do. I opened my mouth and tried talking. "Excuse me sir?" It came out as a throaty whisper. He didn't budge, I shook him again. This time I saw him move, his head snapped up looking around. He must have thought someone was behind him until he looked at me.

He had the same emerald green eyes as the man in my 'vision'. He had the same defined cheekbones, messy hair, and full lips. His eyes grew larger as he looked at me.

_Why was he looking me like that? Am I ugly? Am I scaring him? _Something washed over me, I had the sudden instinct to check my appearance. But before I could speak, the angel smiled. He smiled, that wonderful crooked smile.

"Bella, your awake, your aw-", "I have to tell your dad, and Carlisle."

"Who are you?" I asked curiously, I trusted my voice enough to speak up louder. His face turned sad. He sighed but composed himself when he saw the frown on my face. "I'm Edward Cullen." he held out his hand.

I looked at him curiously. _Why was he holding out his hand? _"What?"

He let a chuckle, and grabbed my hand. "This is a sign of, um, it's like a form of greeting." I grabbed his hand and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he cocked his head to the side looking at me weirdly. "I don't know." He let out a small laugh.

"So do you know me, or know my name?" I wanted to know badly. My head began to hurt trying to think. "Yes, you're name is Isabella Marie Swan," "But you prefer Bella, for short." he smiled slightly.

"Oh ok." "Are you my boyfriend?" that word just felt so right at the moment until I saw his expression. His face was red and he looked down at my hand in his.

"So are you?" I whispered again.

* * *

**Edward POV-**

She was awake, I couldn't believe it. My love was awake. I answered her questions mentally laughing at her curiosity. But at the same time I wanted cry, she couldn't remember anything. She couldn't remember her name, her age, but I was glad she couldn't remember the horrible things that were done to her.

It was my fault, I did let it go on for too long. But I promised myself I would make it up from now on. Then she asked me a question I would expect from her.

"Are you my boyfriend?" her question lingered in my mind. _Trust me, I wanted to be. _ My face turned red and I looked at our intertwined hands. _What do I say? Do I lie? Because I really want to say yes? _

"If you want me to be." it was supposed to be a question, but it sounded like a plea. She smiled and nodded her head fiercely. "Calm down love, you don't want to hurt yourself." I said grabbing her cheeks lightly. She was so warm and so beautiful.

"I'll be right back, I have to tell my dad and yours that you are up." I got up and kissed her cheek. "Again." she whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Do what you just did again." I knew what she was talking about. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes, kiss." I leveled my head with hers. I saw her lick her lips and I mimicked her action. I gently cupped her face in my large hands. I kissed her soft, warm lips. The kiss was sweet and slow, but then it became more urgent. I felt a sudden sting of electricity.

She must have felt it too, because she jumped back. She looked mesmerized and touched her lips. "Wow." She whispered.

"I'll be back love." I didn't wait for her to stop me, because if she did I would try and keep her all to myself. And I know that would be extremely selfish.

...

After called Chief Swan and Carlisle, I was kicked out of the room. Carlisle said they had to do some test on her. It was three hours before I saw her again.

"I missed you." I breathed on the side of her neck. She shivered at my intimate action and kissed my cheek.

"That man in the white coat said he was your father." she whispered. "He's very nice."

I smiled, everyone thought that about my father and I was proud to be associated with such a wonderful person.

"And I met my father, he had something on his face, he said it was a must-, mustache." I laughed at her. "Yes, a mustache."

"It felt funny, and he said that he loved me, what is loved Edward?"

How would I explain that? I was still trying to figure that out, even though I knew I felt a huge amount of love for her.

"I guess it's the most spectacular,indescribable, deep euphoric feeling for someone."

She took a minute to respond, I guess she was soaking it in. "Okay, I think I get it now."

...

Bella was allowed to go home three weeks after she woke up. That didn't mean anything to Alice. As soon as she heard the news about Bella's awakening she was down at the hospital in half an hour.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Alice Cullen is entering the room." I heard a bubbly high pitched voice whisper. I was talking to Bella, well more like kissing. She walked in and squealed, "Oh my goodness, Bella." She ran up to Bella and gently hugged her. Bella looked confused, "Um, excuse me, but who are you?"_

_Alice gasped and slapped me o the arm. She took me out of the room and started yelling at me. "You didn't tell her about me?" I just laughed and shook my head. "How could you?"_

_"Well I wanted to remind her of more pleasant things and I tried to steer away from annoying areas." She punched me on the arm- Yes, it did hurt- and stomped back into the room. __  
_

_"Hi Bella, my name is Alice Cullen," "Edwards little sister." _

_"You didn't tell me you had a sister, do I have a sister?" I laughed, she was so adorable. "No, you don't." she frowned. "And yes unfortunately Alice is my baby sister." I smiled wrapping my arm around Alice's tiny shoulders. "Well it's nice to meet you Alice." Bella held out her hand, and Alice shook it eagerly._

~_**End**** Flashback~**  
_

After that Bella and Alice have been inseparable, well not as inseparable as she and I have become but pretty close. Alice convinced Bella to go shopping and Bella loved it.

From what her father told me she wasn't much of a shopper. "Well I guess this incident has some positive outcome in it." He said to me shrugging.

**January**

Bella had missed a lot in school but the teachers were more than willing to help her out and so was I. School was so much better than is had been. I didn't have to hide my feelings from Bella, and Bella didn't have to hide from Tanya.

Tanya was arrested, and sent to jail for 20 years with parole They were going to give her life but that fact that she had Borderline Personality Disorder dismissed it. She was supposedly going to a therapist every Tuesday for ten years. And her accomplices Jessica and Lauren were put away for 10 years or earlier if they agreed to community service.

Marina was found not guilty, but everyday she would see us, she apologized. Bella never knew what she apologized, but soon they became good friends.

Bella and I walked into the hallway my arms wrapped around her small waist. We were greeted by random people in the hall.

"Hey Rina," Bella greeted her friend with a hug. "Hey Bells, so what are you doing this weekend?"

"We're having a sleepover." Alice popped out of no where with Jasper clung to her side. "We are?" Bella asked.

"Yup, it was just decided now and Mari your invited." Alice and Marina became friends as well. Rosalie was the only person who hadn't come around.

"Well, how about we all hang out with the guys and then it's just the girls at night." Bella suggested. "Why?"

"Because I have a childhood friend who I just found out about," "And from what I was told I haven't hung out with him in forever." I suddenly tensed up, jealousy taking over me. Bella noticed and kissed my cheek. "Who?" Marina asked.

"Jacob, Jacob Black."

* * *

**Lol, I could have ended it better but hey! I am not a fan of Jacob, but I wanted to include him in the story. If you can figure out what's going on *cough*Jacob *cough* Marina- whew excuse something was in my throat. **

** I hope everyone has had or is having a wonderful Thanksgiving. I didn't eat as much as I thought I was. Which was a major shocker. I am sitting here writing and think of more chapters. for this story. And possibly thinking about writing another story. But Review, Review for another chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel really bad for not updating in awhile but hey that's life. Lol. I have did this chapter with only Jacob, even though I am strictly Team Edward. :P But I would really like 15+(POSITIVE AND NICE) reviews before I post another chap. And constructive criticism is welcomed to as long as it's not meant to be rude and hurtful.**

**ENJOY! And HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait to meet my old friend. From what my dad had told my he was about a year younger than me. We drove down to the small beach people called _La Push._

The black waves that crashed against the shore calmed my nerves down. We pulled up to a small, but cozy looking house. A man in a wheel chair greeted us at the door.

His dark brown eyes held excitement. "Charlie it's been forever, and Bella look at you." He smiled. He must be Jacob's father, Billy.

I smiled and hugged him, eager to see my friend. Billy called for Jacob and a tall and scarily huge boy. He had short black hair, and amazing dark brown eyes.

He was built but not as built as Emmett. A smile stretched across his face, and he caused me to smile back. "Bella," He hugged me and lifting me off the ground while doing so. "Jake, can't, breathe."

He smiled sheepishly and patted my head. "Sorry Bells." It was crazy how well we connected. By the way we talked that night; you would've thought we'd seen each other every day.

I don't think anyone would have suspecting me losing my memory, or Jake and I not seeing each other in about four years.

"So how come I've never seen you around the High School." I asked stealing a piece of cake from Jake's plate, while sitting criss-cross on his small bed.

"I go to school on the Res." He said nonchalantly. "Oh, cool. What's it like?" He shrugged. "Like regular school I guess but less people, and it can get kind of boring." I kind really wish he could go to school with me.

I pretty sure Edward wouldn't like the extra male attention, but Jake was my best friend. _Maybe I should pitch that idea to Billy. _Jacob's deep voice brought me back from my thought.

"So does Bella have a boyfriend?" He asked, sounding like a teasing child. But I could tell in his voice that he was doing more than joking.

He voice held curiosity and hope. "Actually, I do." I looked down and could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I looked back to meet Jake's brown eyes filled with disappointment.

"That's cool, what's his name?" I could tell he didn't really care; he was just being a good friend. "Edward, Edward Cullen." I smiled at the sound of his name.

I saw Jacob stiffen and his jaw clenched. At that moment I can say that I was absolutely terrified. "Why Bella?" I didn't get a chance to speak and I didn't want to. I just let him say what he had to say. "Why are you dating that asshole?" My eyes looked down at my hands. "He's a complete dick, and a player."

"Look at me, Bella." I refused keeping my head still. I felt his warm hands grab my face. "I'm sorry Bella." "But I want you to be happy Bells, you're my best friend. I only want what's best for you." I could see in his dark brown eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Listen Jake, I understand you care, but of you get the chance to know him you'll see that he isn't as bad as you think." He looked hesitant at my suggestion, but gave in when I gave him the puppy dog eyes and cute pout. Alice taught me how to do it.

"Ugh, fine Bella." He rolled his eyes dramatically and laughed. I squealed and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Jake." I gave him a kiss on the cheek, I could have sworn he blushed. I heard my dad call my name signalling that it was time for me to go. Jake walked me out to the door and gave me another bone crushing hug.

"Okay does Saturday night sound good to you?" I asked him. He looked momentarily confused and smiled. "Sure, but wouldn't it be awkward if it was just me and the you two?" I thought about what he was saying then I realized he would need a date.

Suddenly Marina's face popped up in my mind. She would be perfect for Jake to hang out with. She was practically one of the most laid back and down-to-earth girls I knew. "I know someone. Her name is Marina, trust me you'll like her." Before he could say anything we heard the horn for my dad's car. "Well see ya on Saturday Jake," "Eight'o'clock, and then we'll decide from there."

I ran off into the rain after giving him another hug. I was glad I got to see my best friend, I can honestly say I was truly blessed to have him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
